Lições de Esme
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Tudo que sempre precisamos saber,aprendemos com a nossa mãe!
1. Lições de Esme para o Edward

**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden_ os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo que sempre precisei saber, aprendi com a minha mãe!<strong>

**1-**Esme me ensinou a dar valor ao trabalho dos outros: "Se você não quer ser desmembrado, leva o Jacob pra fora que eu acabei de limpar a sala."

**2-**Esme me ensinou a ter fé: "É melhor você rezar pra que está mancha de sangue da Bella saia do tapete, ou vou te mostrar onde vai parar a alma dos vampiros que morrem."

**3-**Esme me ensinou lógica e hierarquia: "Porque eu estou mandando parar de ler a minha mente...e ponto final! Não posso por a culpa na TPM porque eu não sangro hehe"

**4-**Esme me ensinou Ironia: "Continua lendo minha mente a noite,que eu vou mostra uma maneira de você brincar de médico com a Bella só que em um hospital de verdade!

**5-**Esme nós ensinou a ter força de vontade: "Tu vai ficar aí agachado até sugar o sangue desse leão da montanha todo"

**6-**Esme me ensinou odontologia: "Toca a Canção de Ninar da Bella de novo e eu te arrebento os dentes contra as teclas do piano!

Pra que ter lembranças da vida humana se minha nova mãe me ensinou tudo que preciso ¬¬'!

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **_Essa fic tem 4 capítulos por enquanto, o próximo é com a Rosalie._

_Cada capítulo é individual. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Beijosss_


	2. Lições de Esme para a Rosalie

**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden_ os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo que sempre precisei saber, aprendi com a minha mãe, <strong>menos a ser <em>narcisista<em>! **  
><strong>

**Seis Lições de Esme para Rosalie **

**1-**Esme me ensinou a dar valor ao trabalho dos outros: "Se você quiser continuar loira é bom sumir daqui porque eu acabei de reformar a moldura do espelho."

**2-**Esme me ensinou a ter fé: "É melhor você rezar para que o Emmet não destrua mais nenhuma parede, se não você fica sem marido pro resto do mês.

**3-**Esme me ensinou lógica e hierarquia: "Porque eu sou avó da Nessie e você é a tia,s e continuar apresentando ela como sua filha vou te dar uma verdadeira razão pra lamentar a falta da maternidade."

**4-**Esme me ensinou Ironia: "Tenta Morder o Jacob de novo e eu faço você vestir uma fantasia de Chapéuzinho vermelho."

**5-**Esme me ensinou a ter força de vontade: "Tu vai ficar ai ajoelhada até limpar todo o sangue da Bella que voc derrubou pra ver se o Jasper matava ela."

**6-**Esme me ensinou odontologia: "Dá mais uma cerimônia de casamento pra Alice arrumar, que eu te arrebento os dentes contra a parede.

** Tenho medo da Esme, mas relevo isso deve ser porque Eu sou mais linda que ela.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **_Esse foi um pouco mais sem graça mas o próximo é com o Emmett e volta com mais humor._

_Obrigado a quem tem comentado. Essa semana comecei a postar outra fic aqui My Fiance is Edward Cullen e..._

_Também estou dividindo uma tradução com a Analoug.  
>Eternidade. São várias one-shots 190 para ser clara. De diversos Pontos de Vista contando cenas Pré - Durante - Pós relacionadas aos livros da SAGA. Todas visando alguma coisa em que Esme e Carlisle apareceram. <em>

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6653478/1/Eternidade (retirem os espaços e bla bla)_

_Já postamos 30 capítulos, mas como pouquissimas pessoas lêem tem hora que desanima. Dême uma olhadinha quem gostar deixa reviews  
><em>

_Cada capítulo é individual. Antes que alguém reclame, sim os começos são sempre iguais, essas são as lições da ESME._

_TEm mais nota que fic kkkk  
><em>

_Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Beijosss_


	3. Lições de Esme para Emmett

****Desclaimer: ****Está fanfic pertence a Lary Reeden os personagens são Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Tudo que sempre precisei saber,aprendi com a minha mãe! Até a quebrar paredes, porque ela adora uma reforma, seus mentes sujas.<p>

**Seis Lições Maternas de Esme para Emmett**

**1-** Esme me ensinou a dar valor ao trabalho dos outros:

"Se vocês não quer ser desmembrado, pode reconstruir tijolo por tijolo dessa parede."

** 2-** Esme nós ensinou a ter fé:

"É melhor você rezar pra que o tapete de pele de urso da sala do Carlisle esteja intacto.

**3-**Esme me ensinou lógica e hierarquia:

"Porque nem no carnaval você pode me vestir de mamãe urso e o Carlisle de Papai Urso, fazendo a Rose de Caixinhos Dourados, entendeu."

**4-** Esme me ensinou Ironia:

"Porque mesmo que você e o Jacob sejam amigos no filme Irmão Urso, eu não sou.

**5-** Esme nós ensinou a ter força de vontade:

"Tu vai ficar aí agachado até sugar o sangue desse urso pardo inteirinho"

** 6- **Esme me ensinou odontologia:

"Compara quantas macas eu e o Carlisle já quebramos em relação as paredes que você já destrui que eu te mostro a maca do dentista!"

Pra que ter lembranças da vida humana se minha nova mãe me ensinou tudo que preciso !

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _O próximo é com o Jacob muhahahah_

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_


End file.
